For the love of fox
by LoveMyWolf
Summary: A newcomer arrives at the smash bros mansion and takes a liking to a certain pilot. how will he cope with these feelings.
1. prolouge

I woke up half asleep on the couch from watching a _World's Dumbest_ marathon. My head hurt from sleeping only for 2 hours. "Huh, Mom's still out. Wonder where she is…" I muttered to myself as I went to the kitchen to grab a couple Cokes in the fridge. I decided to make a phone call to Mom.

"Hello?" Mom answered with a voice I knew very well.

"Mom! Did you become a ho again…?!" I asked Mom with a voice that means ' _What the hell are you thinking?'_

"I'm hanging up now, Derek, bye." Mom said, hanging up, before putting the Cokes in my backpack. I grabbed my naginata that was standing next to the entertainment center and the case of medium-size daggers from the counter next to the door. I then I headed out to the car.

I was texting my friend in the parking lot of a McDonald's down the street from where I live. She texted back.

'Sorry, I have to work right now. Maybe Friday,' she said.

Well, hell, she has to work overtime. I just decided to just go to the drive-thru. There was a blue virtual guy thing standing there watching me. He pointed his finger at me. "Derek, the goddess of love calls you into the Smash Bros Mansion." I felt a sudden pain in my chest as I fell back.

All of a sudden, everything went black for a moment.

I felt light in space, unable to process where I was. It was dark, but there was a sphere of light a distance in front of me. A voice was coming from the light. "Awaken, young one. Come to the Smash Mansion. Your destiny awaits…"

Next thing I knew my vision came back to a woman wearing a pink dress and a yellow creature with a red circles on its cheeks. I woke up in a bed in a place I didn't recognize. Come to think of it, I didn't remember anything. A question came to my mind. 'Who am I…?'


	2. Chapter 1: new arrival

I forgot who I am. My name, my past, everything. Well, not my name. It's Derek. But my past is forgotten. All I know is that I'm in a room of some kind and there is a woman and a yellow thing in front of me.

"Hi, my name is princess Peach. And this is Pikachu." The lady said as Pikachu walked on my lap and nuzzles me.

"H-hello." I said scratching behind its ears.

"Pika- Pikachu," it said.

"Would you like something to eat?" Peach asked. Well, I was hungry. And this lady seemed awfully nice... I think I'll trust her. I nodded with Pikachu shocking my hand. Well, that hurt like hell. I pulled my hand back quickly.

"Oh, be careful when you pet Pikachu. His cheeks store electricity and will shock you if you touch him." Peach said in a 'sorry for not warning you' voice. "Follow me. Dining hall is this way,"she said walking to the door. I got up and accidentally dropped Pikachu.

Apparently people here don't get injured because when he fell on the ground he bounced and got back up. He started walking to the door with his adorable little legs. I followed with a feeling that something nice would happen.

As Peach led me down the dining hall I saw people of all kinds. Pokemon, robots, 2D, humans, and unknown species.

Peach pointed at the dinner bar. "You get your food over there. I'll meet you back here. I want you to meet some people." Peach said.

I went over to the lunch line, which was about 6 people long. In my opinion, that is short compared to food courts. I saw a spaceman with five little flower people in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Derek," I greeted to him.

He turned around to face me. He was as short as Pikachu and looks like those people you see on TV that talk about friendship. I think his eyes are closed. Is he legal?

"I'm Olimar," he said with a jump wave, "Welcome to the Smash Mansion. These are my Pikmin. Aqua, Macho, Pyro, Thunder, and Daku." I took a deep whiff of the smell of food. I smelt burgers out of meat… and tofu!

"Yeah, some people here are vegetarian. So tofu is a must. Like me and my Pikmin." Olimar said with an informal tone. Once I got to the food I took the burger and saw Peach waving at me at a table next to another woman in a dress, an anthropomorphic bird, a cute little green dino, and a person with a cloak-like jacket on. I went over to the princess nervous about what and who these guys were.

"Hello Derek. These are my friends: Yoshi, Falco, Robin, and my best friend Zelda." She said in a lovely voice.

"Yo-Yoshi," Yoshi said, waving.

"Sup," Falco said, trying to act cool with a Coke in his hand.

"Greetings," Robin said, looking up from his book.

"So this is the new person?" Zelda asked with curiosity.

I nodded timidly.

"Hmm. You look pretty cute for one," she said, causing me to roll my eyes. She reminded me of those mothers that like to embarrass their child. Either that or she was flirting with me, which is weird.

Yoshi growled as he threw an egg at Zelda.

"Ow. Bad yoshi, bad," Zelda said, pointing a finger at Yoshi. Yoshi gave Zelda an innocent look. "Yoshi, why are you so cute?" Zelda said. And she was right, Yoshi was so adorable! He had that look as if he doesn't do anything crazy.

"You guys be quiet, I'm trying to read," Robin said glaring at Zelda with the 'I will end you' look. That look was used by most of my family.

"Anyway, you are welcome to hang out with us, Derek. As long as you follow this one rule. Do not fight anyone outside of a Smash Bros match."

Robin closed his book as he looked up at me. "What weapons do you have?"

As he asked me the question, I started to sweat. Nobody really accepted that I used the ones I do.

"Um… I use naginata and dagger…sorry," I closed my eyes, getting ready for a lecture of why it is wrong for me to use naginata.

I heard clapping behind me.

"Good job. Most people don't admit their powers until a tournament starts." a husky voice said.

I looked back to see who it was. He was a fox anthro wearing a military jacket. He was wearing khaki shorts and boots.

"I'm Fox, pleased to meet you. Derek right?" he asked shaking my hand, "Welcome to the mansion," he said before walking off to the table in the middle of the room. He looked cute with that smile.

"See ya tomorrow." Falco threw his can away as he walked out of the dining hall.

"I'm getting tired," I yawned. Not to be weird or anything.

A voice came from the ceiling. "Derek, Please come to the office." I heard.

"Oooh," Zelda said. "You're in trouble."

Peach rolled her eyes. "He probably is just getting Derek set up for his life in this place."

"Um… can you help me find the office, Peach…?"

"Sure, Derek, follow me." Peach instructed, walking to what I thought was a hallway. I followed and it turned out to be a lab. "Samus and Olimar do experiments in this place on alien life. They also do experiments on Falco and Fox because of their cornerian heritage." peach continued walking to the office-like room. I knew right then my life was just beginning.


	3. Chapter 2: the setup

Ch.2

"Here it is," Peach said, pointing to the stone door. I looked at it amazed. I had never seen a door made out of rocks. They were always wood.

"Please knock before you go inside so he knows it's you," Peach asked. I nodded walking over and knocking.

"Derek, come in," Master Hand called. As I expected, he was a giant hand. He was a white glove basically.

"Please, sit down, Derek." Master Hand said in a stern voice.

"So, um, why am I here?" I asked nervously.

"I called you to give you your outfits for living in this place, along with assigning you your bedroom." he said. I felt so creeped out by him that I started shaking in creepiness. Why is there a hand for a headmaster? That is just plain strange.

"I have decided to give you a bedroom with a roommate. You will have the east side and he will have the west side. If you both feel comfortable in the same bed you could sleep like that.

I don't know why but I had a feeling. A feeling that somebody would be waiting there for me. As long as it is not Peach or Zelda. The reason why is because it would be awkward if a woman and a man were roommates. I respect women's privacy. Part of me hopes it's Fox. He is such a cutie. My face starts turning red at the thought of being his roommate.

"Here is your new outfit," Master Hand said. He handed me an authentic Fire Emblem spear fighter outfit. At least, the label on the package says so. It is a blue and gold uniform that comes in a clear package. I take it and look at it more closely. It had a tablet that comes with it.

"That is a moveset panel. You get to create your moveset for Smash Bros matches. Do it tonight so I can register you as a resident," Master Hand explained, "you can use the changing room down the hall."

I quickly moved to the changing room and I started to worry. How will I look in this? Will people take me seriously? I come out of the room wearing the outfit. The gold weirdly matches my caramel colored hair and it fits me just right.

I come out of the stall in the outfit.

"Wonderful, now you look the part," Master Hand approved, "now time for a moveset."

I picked up the tablet and turned it on. The first step was to create the specials.

For my standard I chose to use my throwing knives.

I then had to choose a side special. I decided to throw my naginata as a boomerang. That was a special trick I used to kill the people who threaten my sleep. Yes, I sleep with my weapon.

After that, I had to have my down special, which is my counter.

I chose my recovery to be the thing that I can go up and hover for a short time by spinning my naginata fast. It might do damage above me and that would be sweet.

Next thing I knew I saw a sphere-like thing come out of the tablet. "Destroy it!" Master Hand said. I hit it with my naginata. Or was it my dagger? Whatever.

Anyway, I felt energy flowing through me. It was like I have a hidden power just waiting to come out. I went to use it, and a critical hit with both my naginata and dagger.

"So, you have 2…" Master Hand observed. I did a slight nod. I did not not what that meant. Was that a good thing? I could not tell his facial expression because he has no face.

"Here is your room card. The room number is 19," Master Hand pointed to the card on his desk, it was a blue and green card with a number 19 on it.

He told me to go to the living room where the other fighters were.

I nodded and headed there. I suddenly hear a large _Bang_ in a nearby room. I look in the living room and there are visible fumes in the area where there is a hole in the couch.

A woman in a blue jumpsuit entered the room. "Wario! Get back here!" she yelled.

A fat guy in yellow and purple came from the kitchen into the room. He had a box of garlic chips. "What is it woman?! I was just about to get more garlic sauce!" Wario said.

"Don't act dumb. One, my name is Samus. And two, I know this was you because you are the only one whose farts cause destruction!" Samus scolded.

I go over to the two while going against my thoughts. "Hello there, Samus, Wario. I'm Derek, the new guy." I said nervously.

"Hey, there, nice to meet you" Samus said.

"What the hell do you want?!" Wario sounded annoyed.

And like all people who act stupid because their friend list is small, he gets punched in the face by the lady. "Wario, at least act civilized!" Samus sighed.

I started laughing as I started thinking they are a couple. "You guys are so funny together. Are you guys a thing or…" I stopped as I realized that I got a glare from Samus.

"He'd wish." Samus rolls her eyes. "I'm going to see Peach now. Bye. And nice to meet you, Derek." Samus walks off to the couch as she sits with Peach and Zelda.

I looked at a clock on the wall. It was 5:27, and I was hungry. It was about 3 minutes until dinner was ready. I look around to distract me from my hunger.

I saw a section of gaming. Some kind of demonic woman and Fox were doing some shooting practice in the range weapon lounge..

I hear the sound of plates from the kitchen. I look outside and see a table. I was wondering Why the heck is it placed there. I go to it thinking about dinner. "Yoshi!" I know who that is... The cute little green dinosaur was setting the table for dinner. I swear, he is one of those you can just cuddle all day.

"I see that Yoshi isn't eating everything this time." I didn't quite recognize the voice. So I looked behind me. "Master Hand set you up?" It was Fox. "Um, yeah… He did. I have my room number right here." I gave him the room number. "Number 19 huh? Same as me. Looks like we're roommates." he gave the cutest smile. I felt my face starting to warm up. "Want to sit with me during lunch?" "Um… s-sure" "Ok, meet me where Peach is when it's ready."

He walks to Yoshi to talk to him. Yoshi looks at me and back at him. I wonder what they are talking about.

"Everybody, dinner's ready." Master Hand announced. I noticed there was a dog bowl and a plate on a platform next to the table. And right when I was about to see Fox, I heard a "bark" and a "quack". All of a sudden a dog and a duck run to them.

I looked around to find Fox. He is talking to Yoshi still. I walk over to them and tap Fox's shoulder. I don't think he was expecting me to show up since he punched me in the face.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know it was you." he said with a sorry tone. "It's ok. It didn't actually hurt." I said. I saw the expression of his face change to happy.

"You can sit here" Fox pats the chair next to him. As I sit down on the seat the servers come over to the table. There were plates with fruit and fish. They really have it fancy do they?

They place the food in front of me along with everyone else. Everything looked so good.

I notice Robin is on the other side of me. "Hey" I greeted him. He looks over at me from his book. "Hello" He said. I noticed that the book was a war/action genre. I recognized the bow on the cover. 'The quest of Niles: a Conquest novel'

"I used to read that book" Robin was looking at me in curiosity.

I looked back a my food. It looked so delicious. I saw that everyone was eating. I took a bite of the fish. The seasoning is just right. It was the best thing I ever ate.

"It's good isn't it?" Fox said. I give him a look saying _yes, yes it is._ I saw his tail wagging. It makes him look so adorable. I felt my face getting hot.

"So um… Your tail is wagging. What does that mean." I get curious about that a lot. I never saw a fox wag it's tail. I know when a house dog has a wagging tail it means it's happy. But a fox…

"Oh, it means I'm really happy. It's because of this food. It's also because…" Fox drifted off leaving me wondering his second reason.

When everyone was finished with the food we had to clean the room. I decided to sweep the floor, it wasn't that bad. The only messy spot was Wario's place on the floor.

I put the broom in the closet that is weirdly next to the shooting range. I look over there and see that there is a section for throwing objects.

I went over to one of the booths and summoned a dagger. I prepare it and am about to throw it. I then heard a sudden noise that threw off my shot.

"Pikachu! Get over Here!" I heard a voice that sounded familiar as something ran between my feet and grabbed my right leg.

"Pika..." Pikachu said in a frightened voice. "What?" I ask it. "Pikachu, I know you took my sunflower seeds!"

It was Falco. I know because it was that anthro bird guy with a gun.

"Sunflower seeds?" I said in a tone meaning 'really'

"What? I'm a bird. I need my daily pieces if yumness."

"Just go to the store and buy more." i tell him

"Ok, fine!" Falco groaned walking back to the direction of the living room.

I prepare another shot with my dagger aim and… bullseye.

A couple throws later I grew tired.

I asked Pikachu where my dorm, number 19 was. He started running to the hallway and I followed him. He stops and points to the 4th door to the right. I go inside and find all my belongings put up somewhere in my room.

There was also stuff that weren't mine. Must be Fox's stuff. Who knew he likes darts?

I got to my bed, the one to the right. I changes into the night clothes that were folded on the top.

I hear a knock on the doorknob.


	4. Chapter 4: roommates

There was a knock on the door. I was worried about how Fox would react to having me as a roommate.

You see, people don't normally get along with me well. This is due to the fact that I am a homosexual. This has been holding me back from having a good friend. There was even a guy throwing rainbow cupcakes at me. I mean, I caught the ammo and ate it, but…

"Come in!" I said to the door and opened it. "Fox don't you have a key?"

Fox sighed as he does one of those anime sighs. "I lost mine in this room." He is so cute!

"You mean the one on the dresser?" I point at the key next to the picture of 5 beastmen. Fox's eyes went big as he looked at the keys and face palmed. "Why did Falco tell me…"

"Because birds are idiots." I say simply, earning a laugh from the vulpine. "Ain't that the truth" he said.

"So… how long have you been living here?" I ask him.

Fox changes into his night pants and laid on his bed. "Better rest for tomorrow. There's a party being thrown for us going all day. Get ready for the rowdy guests."

As I sleep for tomorrow's event I think about Fox's body. Little do I know about him, but oh boy is he hot.

A/N: hey guys. Sorry this story took so long to get uploaded, a bunch of shit happened in my life and I needed to sort through it. Also now I have one story on Wattpad and 2 stories here im balancing. Wish me luck!


End file.
